


New Book for Headcanons Lol

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, SOMFT, first chapter sure isn’t angst lmao, headcanons, maybe oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: Headcanons lol
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Lydia Deetz, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Brooke Lohst
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	New Book for Headcanons Lol

-Sleepovers usually take place at Michael's house because his place is so cozy

-Everyone shows up in pajamas!!

-Jeremy wears a bear onesie, Jake has on a black night shirt and neon orange shorts, and Michael has on a Nintendo shirt and plaid night pants 

-Christine has on a yellow night gown and Lydia wears a black shirt with spider web patterns on it and purple shorts 

-Rich and Brooke have on match crop tops and shorts and everyone freaks out because they think it's the funniest shit 

-Christine brought snacks and Michael was like "I already got snacks tho-" so they combine snacks and make a popcorn-candy mix

-Rich and Lydia argue over the movie before Jeremy suggests Spirited Away because that was his and Michael's favorite movie when they were younger 

-Christine suggests to make it Studio Ghibli Marathon !!

-Everyone agrees and they start with Spirited Away

-Jake is heating up a pizza in the kitchen around halfway through

-Brooke hogged up the popcorn 

-Christine Jeremy and Michael all kept talking and giving commentary throughout the movie 

-Jake came back with pizza and popcorn !!

-Jeremy and Jake snuggled and wanted Michael to join but Michael was like "HEY NO PREMARITAL CONTACT!!"

-Jake was like "oh okay" and Michael was like "wait no I was kidding-" and cuddled them too

-brooke and Rich were on the floor and Rich had his arm around her shoulder

-Lydia and Christine were sitting one of those comfy chairs like Lydia sat crisscross and Christine was on her lap and they held hands in an awkward way

-they watched Ponyo next!

-During the movie Christine put butterfly clips in lydia's hair and jeremy and rich wanted some too

-pretty soon everyone had butterfly clips in their hair 

-Rich and Michael got into a fight and through popcorn at each other 

-Half past midnight Christine fell asleep so Michael got out blankets for everyone 

-They put on my neighbor totorto and Michael and Jeremy had an argument at the beginning over who got to sit in Jake’s lap 

-Sometime during the movie Rich and Brooke fell asleep

-Jake and Jeremy fell asleep a bit after them so Michael and Lydia just vibed and talked for a bit

-Rich snored loudly which made everyone wake up (He was kind of embarrassed when they told him)

-It took until past 3am to go to sleep because everyone kept making weird noises and started laughing at those weird noises each time they happened

-It’s a miracle Michael’s moms slept through this


End file.
